


Home

by Tumble Down (tumbledown)



Series: If You Need Me I'll Be There [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbledown/pseuds/Tumble%20Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after Raw and Smackdown, and Roman is going to kill Bray Wyatt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Impled spoilers for Smackdown taped on 6/16. My headcanon for the show's storyline is that Roman has a daughter who just happens to have the same name as Joe's, and while Joe is married, Roman is not. The mother is still in the picture, but they're just friends, so he's not cheating on her with Dean. Kayfabe-compliant with a sprinkling of reality, basically.
> 
> As always, critique and feedback are wanted and welcomed, either here or at peacelovevinyl@tumblr.com.

“I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!”

It was one thing-- one goddamn thing to mess with him and make him lose his chance at the title. That was the business they were in; as shitty as it was sometimes, that was just how things worked. To bring in his little girl, the most wonderful thing to happen to him, into this business and then threaten her...

Bray Wyatt was dead. He just didn't realize it yet.

Roman had trashed the locker room after the show Monday and hadn't even felt guilty about it later because he had needed an outlet for all his anger and it was safer to take it out on the locker room than on the next person he saw. He had gone back to the hotel still simmering, avoiding everyone, even Dean, who had been smart enough to leave him be and crashed in his own bed without a word. The next morning he had remained quiet, which normally would have made Roman antsy, but he had been too wrapped up in his own emotions to really notice. Dean had simply brought him coffee before leaving early, and until tonight that had been all they had interacted.

He was feeling a little guilty about that now, but also grateful. If it was one thing Dean understood, it was anger.

“Lots of places in the desert for a body. Or there's the swamp, but that's a little close to home.”

Roman glanced around, well aware that a semi-public locker room wasn't the best place for this kind of conversation. Thankfully, they were alone. Dean sat next to him, trying to convey casualness, but the tension in him was visible. Roman mentally sighed, knowing he had screwed up tonight. He wanted to apologize, but he wasn't sure Dean wanted to hear one.

“Don't joke about that,” he said instead.

“I'm not.” He looked into Dean's eyes and saw that he honestly wasn't. It should have scared him, that look, that knowledge of how Dean would kill for him... It should have, but it didn't. If anything it was a bizarre kind of comfort. Still...

“It's not your business.” He knew he shouldn't have said that the moment the words were out of his mouth.

“Like hell it's not! What, you think it's because it's not my kid, not my family, I shouldn't care?” Dean snarled, getting into his face. “Newsflash, Ro, you are my family! And she's yours, which means she's mine, too. And that freak show wackjob is my business, because he's threatening my family.”

And now he felt like he had been punched in the gut. It was true, they were family. When he and his daughter would be talking on Skype he'd get asked where 'Uncle Dean' was, and would be scolded any time Dean appeared hurt or hungry, because it was his job, she said, to take care of him. Dean would talk to her, tellin' her about how badass her daddy was, and he would call her little darlin', which made her giggle and Dean smile a real smile. It was so damn adorable that Roman thought his heart would burst from it. And now he felt like had just disrespected that.

“I didn't mean it like that, alright? I didn't-- I meant that you got your own shit you need to focus on, okay? Wyatt is mine problem, and I ain't goin' to let it distract you. I can handle it,” he explained. Dean backed up slightly, but wasn't exactly backing down. “I appreciate it, I do. You are family and you always will be.”

“Damn straight,” Dean told him, the glare in his eyes receding. “And, yeah, you can handle it, but like I said, you can't let him get in your head. He tried to get in mine, but he found that wasn't a nice place to be. He ain't taking chances with you, so he's playin' dirty, and you can't let 'im do that.”

“I know,” Roman murmured. “It's just not that easy. I think of her being hurt and I just-- freeze up a bit. I can't get that thought out of my head. It's why I gotta go home.”

“Yeah, I get that, I guess. The thought of him hurting her just makes me think of deserts and makin' him dig his own grave.”

“I think that, too,” agreed Roman.

“Look, go home and see her, and when you gotta leave, tell the little darlin' that daddy's going to go beat the ever-lovin' shit out of a stupid jackass, and that Uncle Dean is going to help, whether he likes it or not.” Dean paused and shrugged. “Ah, maybe without the cursing, though.”

Roman rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't said worse in front of her, usually not realizing it until five minutes later when a sheepish look would cross his face and he'd tell her not repeat after him. Roman found it more amusing than he probably should, but also told her not to imitate Dean no matter how funny adults found it. Roman also told Dean to watch it, or else he'd put those photos of Dean having a tea party with her on Instagram.

“I told you, you got your own--”

“And I told you, you are my business. You're more important than anything else, okay? Get that through your thick Samoan skull already.” Dean prodded Roman's head as he spoke, causing Roman to smack his hand away. Dean grinned and stood up. “Now, c'mon, get your shit, we gotta get you to the airport.”

“About tonight--” he started, but Dean interrupted him again.

“Forget it. It ain't gonna happen again, you're not gonna let it, 'cause you don't need to worry about anything. I got my family's back, so you just concentrate on all the lovely ways you're going to tear him apart.”

Roman stood and yanked Dean into a hug, which was easily returned. He'd never get over how right their hugs felt, how they felt together. His daughter may be the best thing in his life, but Dean wasn't far behind, and he was damn grateful to have both of them. They were his world.

“Love you,” he murmured into Dean's shoulder. Dean let go and gave him one of those rare, true smiles.

“Yeah, yeah... you, too, now c'mon, chop chop, airport's a-waitin', time to go home,” Dean said, smacking him on the ass and sauntering out of the locker room. Roman shook his head and felt a faint smile appear. He grabbed his bag and followed, thinking that maybe, in some ways, he was already home.


End file.
